wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flirt
Similar to jokes, these voice emotes happen when you use the /flirt slash command. Alliance Dwarf female * "I like tall men... giggle" * "I'll have you know I can flatten steel with my thighs." * "I'd like to see you in a kilt." * "I won't fall for any bad pickup line. You've got to try 2 or 3 at least." * "Enough with your flirting, I know you think all dwarven women look the same." Dwarf male * "Enough of the chit-chat. Let's get to it then." * "You'd like to run your hands through my beard, wouldn't ya?" * "Let's get on with it then, I've got a quest to do in 15 minutes." * "You look pretty. I like your hair. Here's a drink. Are you ready now?" * "Where are you from? Heh, not that it matters." * "I must be asleep, 'cause you are a dream come true. Also, I'm slightly damp." Gnome female * "You are cute!" * "At this time, I think you should purchase me an alcoholic beverage and engage in diminutive conversation with me in hopes of establishing a rapport." * "Your ability to form a complete sentence is a plus." * "I cannot find you completely disagreeable." * "I don't feel the 1 to 10 scale is fine enough to capture subtle details of compatibility. I'd prefer a 12 dimensional compatibility scale with additional parameters for mechanical aptitude and torque." Gnome male * "I have a number of inventions I'd like to show you, back at my place." * "Everyone keeps talking about Beer Goggles. I can't find the plans for them anywhere." * "I like large posteriors and I cannot prevaricate." (Reference to the song " ") * "Hey! Nice apparatus." Human female * "You've got me all a-flutter." * "My turn offs are rude people, mean people and people who aren't nice." * "I need a hero." (Possibly a reference to Bonnie Tyler - I need a hero) Human male * "How ya doin'?" ( Possibly a referance to Joey in the tv-series "Friends" ) * "If I said you had a good body, would you hold it against me?" * "Hey, baby cakes." * "What's your sign?" * "Are you tired, cause you've been running through my mind all day." * "Your tag's showing. It says, uh, 'Made in Heaven.'" Night elf female * "If I wasn't purple, you'd see I was blushing." * "Sure, I've got exotic piercings." * "I'm the type of girl my mother warned me about." * "There's nothing like sleeping in the forest under the moonlight" Night elf male * "You're an Emerald Dream come true." * "I hope you're not afraid of snakes." * "Baby, I'm mortal now. Time's a wastin'." * "I'm a force of nature." * "Wanna bring out the animal in me?" Draenei female * "The nights are so chilly on this planet." * "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?... Good. Bring ample supply of butter and Goblin Jumper Cables." In addition, several Draenei female flirts were removed in Beta. These included: * "You have heard of the Exodar? I will show you the Sexodar!" * "Okay, for mating ritual, we will need four... No, five sheep, one gnome, and Staff of Domination. Put gnome in bag, beat bag with staff, and meet me after gnome is tenderized." * "I want you to *lick and splat* my *gurgling noises* *slurping noises*" * "Oh darling, I love it when you say *indistinct growling* *repeated yell*" Draenei male *"You know, I had a girlfriend, but I lost her in the crash. That is the bad news. The good news is, I'm available!" *"You know, what happens in Shadowmoon Valley stays in Shadowmoon Valley." (A reference to Las Vegas' slogan, 'What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas') *"I will now speak words of love to you in the language of our people. Oomwa, ubuaglahm *coughs* *clears throat*." *"My nondescript facial appendages quiver with anticipation every time I see you." *"Would you be offended if I said that you had a beautiful transgoto? The other one, that's not bad either." Horde Undead female * "Nice butt." * "One good thing about being dead: the biological clock seems to have stopped." * "Us undead girls really know how to have a good time, because after all, what's the worst thing that could happen?" * "I can't wait to suck the juice out of your eyeballs." * "I don't care that much about romance. I fell in love before and look what happened to me." * "I don't need to get funky. I'm already there." Undead male * "I don't smell that bad for a dead dude, do I?" * "You have beautiful skin. No maggot holes at all." * "If rot was hot, I'd be a volcano." * "Once you go dead, you never go back." * "Check my breath. ...Is it bad enough for you?" * "Don't mind the drool. It's just embalming fluid." Orc female * "You had me at 'Zugzug'" to the movie "Jerry Mcquire", or more likely the older Ringo Starr film "Caveman", where it was the cave man word for sex. Also, orc grunts would say Zugzug after being ordered to do something in Warcraft 2, Tides of Darkness * "I'll give you crazy love." * "I like men who aren't afraid to cry... Cry Uncle!" * "You'll do. Let's go." * "Don't talk. Just follow me." * "Let's not ruin this moment with chit-chat." Orc male * "That armor looks good on you. It would look even better on my floor." * "This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?" (this is a quote from the movie 'The Princess Bride') * "You have six different smiles. One for when you're angry. One for when you tear flesh. One for when you chew flesh. One for when you loot bodies. One for when you skin game. And one for when you want to kill something." (Reference to the movie "Win a Date With Todd Hamilton") * "I love you like a fat kid loves cake." (possible reference to the same line in "21 Questions" by 50 Cent) * "Lady, from the moment I see you I... I did not expect to get this far." * "Um... You look like a lady." Tauren female * "I'm tired of the same old bull." * "I want a man with soft hands. Preferably four of them." * "I've got big, soulful eyes, long eyelashes and a wet tongue. What more could a guy want?" * "Come over here, sailor." * "Wanna see some good clog dancing?" Tauren male * "You mooove me." * "Hey. You into leather?" * "Free rides for the ladies." * "Hey. You work out?" (Reference to a commercial for California cheese.) * "Y'know, older bulls really only have one function." * "Are you comfortable with complicated machinery?" (reference to , or maybe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minotaur#Birth_and_appearance Pasiphaë and the Cretan Bull) Troll female * "I know, my natural beauty is intimidating." * "When enraged, and in heat, a female troll can mate over 80 times in one night. Be you prepared?" * "Arent'cha gonna axe me out?" * "I won't bite you where it shows." * "You're the type I'd like to sink my teeth into!" Troll male * "Want some of my jungle love?" * "We trolls mate for life. 'Course, we believe in frequent reincarnation." * "You look pretty. Pretty tasty." * "I hope you're well rested. You're going to need your strength." Blood elf female * "Is that a mana wyrm in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" * "I'm addicted to you, baby..." (Reference to " ") * "Normally, I only ride on epic mounts... But, let's talk." * "My Mana Tap brings all the boys to the yard..." (Reference to " ") ** Still used although the ability was removed in 3.0.2. * "I'm the girl the warned you about." * "No. No. I won't do that. ...But my sister will!" (Reference to Tube Snake Boogie By ZZ Top) * "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again...?" Blood elf male * "Your eyes are like the Sunwell... Before the explosion that doomed us all, of course." * "You look almost as good as I do." * "Hey, why don't you come over here and... WATCH THE HAIR!" * "You know what I love about your eyes, when I look deep enough, I can see my own reflection." * "I know every rose has its thorn, but if you would just pour some sugar on me, we could rock and roll all night and par-tay every day." (Songs by : , : , and : respectively) * "Want to see my good side? Hahaha, that was a trick question, all I have are good sides." External links Category:Lore